Norion
Norion is the first planet Samus Aran visits in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The GFS Olympus orbits it. History Though Norion is a fairly out of the way planet, it is considered important enough to house the main Galactic Federation base for its area of space. Space Pirates attack Norion, and Samus, along with Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda, are sent to stop the Space Pirates. Later, a Leviathan is sent to Norion to corrupt it, but Samus manages to activate a cannon that destroys the Leviathan. Norion is also where Dark Samus corrupts Samus Aran, Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda with Phazon. Features There is a Galactic Federation base on the surface that houses three generators, three landing pads, and a large control tower that controls the orbital defense cannon. The base is mounted with a large planet defense system. Relatively advanced accommodations for the Marines stationed there can be inferred, as they are at least capable enough of protecting the remote planet, and they are among the first to test PED suits, highly experimental technology in itself. The orbital defense system was more than capable of destroying the incoming Leviathan before it impacted, which is something that the Chozo on Tallon IV and the Luminoth of Aether were unable to take success in, for whatever reason. Attack Near the beginning of the game, Samus is told to land on Norion at the Galactic Federation stronghold. A pirate attack is taking place there. When Samus arrives, she is told by a Federation Marine that the pirates have disenganged the Orbital Defense System of Norion and that three generators A,B,and C, must be brought back up. Soon after activating generator A, Samus recieves a transmission from Admiral Dane that "something big is happening." A Leviathan seed is heading out of a wormhole and is heading for Norion. Samus must bring an Orbital Defense Cannon back online to stop the seed. Right as the hunters are about to bring up the cannon, Dark Samus breaks in to the control tower. Dark Samus releases a powerful burst of Phazon towards all of the hunters. All of them are knocked unconcious except for Samus. Samus is strong enough to bring the cannon back online and destroy the seed. The shot by Dark Samus corrupts all the hunters and makes them self-produce Phazon. Life Originally a barren planet, a sophisticated Federation terraforming process has transformed Norion into a forest world.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Areas The area of Norion visited in Metroid Prime 3 is known as Base Sector Zero, and is home to the main anti-orbital weapon on the planet. Inhabitants *Galactic Federation troopers Major Upgrades *Grapple Lasso Bosses *Meta Ridley *Metroid Hatcher Trivia * Although in-game the area Norion is rather small, it can be assumed the facility is much larger in reality as when the player uses the lift, the floor that it lands on is 4, suggesting there might be a much larger complex to be explored below or above. *When the N in front of Norion is removed, it spells out "Orion", a possible reference to the star alignment. References Category:Planets Category:Norion Category:Galactic Federation